Scott & Bailey - 2019 - Christmas Special
by JMonteiro
Summary: This story follows the events of Part 1 and 2 of Scott & Bailey 2019. Picking up where the show left off...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people who still care! :) Welcome to more of this! Each day leading up to Christmas will have an update for the corresponding date. Hope you enjoy.**

(Friday, 20th December 2019. Rachel sits in her car outside of the MIT office staring up at the building. The holiday season was a very busy one. While all the songs on the radio said it was the most wonderful time of the year, the phones inside this building were ringing non-stop with an increase in robberies, breaking and entering, and domestics. Not quite as merry as the fairy lights and tinsel around the building suggested. Rachel's phone buzzes and she smiles down at the text she received.)

Adam: (text) _She almost figured us out this morning. Is she being funny with you?_

Rachel: (text) _Nope. Still totally clueless._

Adam: (text) _What time am I meeting you tonight?_

Rachel: (text) _I'm going to try and knock off early. I'll update you as soon as I can._

Adam: (text) _Can't wait. _(Rachel smiles thinking about later. She taps the phone against her chin allowing her mind to trail off which is a mistake because she ends up reflecting on her current feelings towards Janet. She wasn't sure Janet deserved this. Janet has been off with her but Rachel didn't think it was due to any suspicion of her and Adam sneaking around. That only started this past month and Janet has been off with Rachel since Autumn. Everything in Rachel's life was going brilliantly except for her relationship with Janet. Spencer pled guilty to the sexual assault and GBH and was sentenced to 10 years. Charlotte was enrolled in a new nursery, was making friends and getting glowing reports from her teachers about her obvious brilliance. Rachel and Gill had established a rather regular routine, every other week Rachel and Charlotte had dinner with the Murray's. This was both great for Charlotte's sense of family and also Rachel felt when she was with Gill, she fed off her energy and it gave her more confidence to lead her team fearlessly. Dr Karen Flores had four previous clients come forward once they heard a suit for malpractice was filed against her. This bolstered Rachel's case and her solicitor was able to negotiate a £50K settlement. She currently had more money in her account than she's ever had all at once. Gill was helping her with a budget because the first thing Rachel did was buy herself a motorbike. Completely impulsive and impractical for a woman with a toddler but she loved looking at it every time she turned into her drive. Life for Rachel was currently golden. At first she thought maybe that's why Janet was so cold and distant with her, but Janet insisted she was happy things were finally going Rachel's way. Then Rachel thought maybe it was because she was jealous of all the time outside of work that she was spending with Gill instead of Janet. Janet said it wasn't that either and denied there was a problem at all. Suggesting it was all in Rachel's head. Rachel wasn't buying that but she was determined not to let her personal conflict with Janet get in the way of doing what she felt was the right thing.)

(Meanwhile in Melligan's office. Janet removes his hand from inside her blouse, for the first time in several minutes she pulls her lips away from his.)

Janet: I'd better go. I'm sure someone's realized I faked the copier jamming.

DCI Melligan: Alright. But I will see you tonight?

Janet: Yes. (She kisses him a final time before buttoning her blouse.) Adam's going to be out for a few hours on a preliminary training course before he leaves for his conference in two days.

DCI Melligan: What a stupid man, leaving you all alone on your birthday.

Janet: I bet it hasn't even crossed his mind. It wouldn't be the first time my birthday has been forgotten what with it being so close to Christmas.

DCI Melligan: I won't make that mistake.I'll make sure we have a very (places a hand on each of her hips) special (pulls her pelvis to his) little celebration.

Janet: (laughs) Get off. (She playfully hits his chest and straightens her clothes before leaving the office.)

(Later that evening. The office morale is benefiting from Rachel's improved mood. Lee suddenly appears in the open doorway of Rachel's office with a wide smile. She looks up from the schedule she's working on.)

Lee: Anna got him.

Rachel: Did she?

Lee: Even before the forensics came back. He was realizing he'd given so many specific details in his first statement that he'd set his own trap.

Rachel: Idiot. That's brilliant Lee.

Lee: She's in with the solicitor now getting a written confession.

Rachel: Excellent!

Lee: I'll get the confession recording labeled and processed.

Rachel: Thank you Lee.

Lee: No problem, Boss. (Lee disappears from her line of sight and she scans the windows of her office looking for Janet. Rachel had successfully kicked her smoking habit again and was taking significantly less 'breaks' but she still noticed Janet seemed to be missing from the office a lot more than usual. Which from a management perspective, wasn't great, but Rachel hated playing that card. She gets up from her desk and walks to the loo to look for her. It only takes her a second to realize the loo is empty and she returns to the office. When she does Anna is back at her desk. She gives Anna a firm pat on the back.)

Rachel: Well done!

Anna: Thanks ma'am.

Rachel: That makes one family that will get justice for Christmas. Thanks to you.

Anna: He'd talked himself in circles. It was just a matter of poking the right holes in his story.

Rachel: Excellent. I can't wait to watch the whole thing. (Janet enters and walks passed the two of them. She takes a seat at her desk. Rachel takes a few steps over and places a hand on Janet's shoulder.) Can I speak to you in my office please?

Janet: Sure thing. (Janet follows Rachel into the office and closes the door without being asked. Rachel doesn't sit in her chair and only leans her backside against the edge of her desk.)

Rachel: I've given you your birthday off.

Janet: Oh, well that's nice. Unnecessary, but nice.

Rachel: Are you and Adam making plans?

Janet: No. He's actually going on a business trip.

Rachel: What? Seriously? On your birthday?

Janet: Yes.

Rachel: And so close to the holiday?

Janet: So, I'll be on my tod probably.

Rachel: No you won't. (brushes her hand on Janet's arm to reassure her) I won't allow it. Let me take you out.

Janet: Out? Rachel, I'm going to be 54. I don't go "out". And you shouldn't be anymore either. You're almost 40.

Rachel: (scrunches down eyebrows) I mean, like, dinner. (Smirks) People in their 50s still eat dinner, don't they?

Janet: Yes, we do.

Rachel: Alright then, let me take you out. Treat you somewhere nice.

Janet: You just can't help yourself can ya?

Rachel: What?

Janet: Flashing the cash.

Rachel: I just wanted to -

Janet: Lucky you.

Rachel: -do something nice.

Janet: Finally shagged the right one, eh?

Rachel: (Annoyed) Look, whatever! If you don't want to go to dinner with me you could just say that. You don't have to be such a...cow.

Janet: Is that what you called me in here for? To make social plans? (Rachel stands up straight and tugs on her blazer doing her best to control her annoyance. She takes a seat in her chair now, mentally shutting Janet out.) Because now that we've got a confession, I've got to make sure the FLO knows what to tell the family and-

Rachel: Get back to work then.

Janet: (smiles) Cheers, boss. (She leaves Rachel's office and Rachel bites her thumb, channeling her frustration into physical pain. She's lucky not to break skin and then returns to her work.)

Rachel: (text, Adam) _I don't think I can do this much longer. She's being a total can't. _(Rachel's even more annoyed when she notices autocorrect changed her intended message to "can't". text) _**can't _(sighs) Fuck. (text) _Can't. _(rolls her eyes.)

Adam: (text) _I think I get it. You've got to try. Please Rachel! X_

(Another hour or so passes. Rachel packs up her things and shuts down her office. She closes the door and looks over the few members of staff left behind, Anna and Janet are among them. She walks passed the shared desks of Anna and Janet.)

Rachel: Good night.

Anna: Good night Boss.

Janet: Actually, I'll walk with you.

Rachel: If you like. (She was still annoyed with her but doesn't turn her down. Janet grabs her coat and her scarf but Rachel has already started walking away. Janet slips her things on as she hurries up in pursuit of Rachel. She begins down the stairs a few feet behind her.)

Janet: Listen Rach. (Rachel doesn't slow down but looks back at Janet as if to say she's tolerating her continued presence.) I'm sorry about what I said earlier. (Rachel stops on a stair and allows Janet to catch up to her. She wasn't expecting a 'sorry' and is instantly softened by it.) I was being a cow.

Rachel: Yeah you were. (Janet nods) But, why? (They continue down the stairs in step with each other) You keep saying that I haven't said anything or done anything to upset ya, but then you turn around and talk to me like bollocks.

Janet: It's no excuse because it's really not anything you've done. I've just been having a tough few weeks.

Rachel: How d'you mean?

Janet: With Adam.

Rachel: (eyebrows raise at the mention of Adam.) Oh? Uh, how so?

Janet: He's gotten...comfortable with me. It's like we've settled into this little routine and I'm getting nervous that he's gone off me.

Rachel: I doubt it.

Janet: We're not having sex.

Rachel: What? At all?

Janet: As much. It's still brilliant when we do but it's also like expected on certain days. There's no surprise element anymore. No tension or spice.

Rachel: So, you're being a nasty cow to me because you need a shag?

Janet: Sort of. I said sorry. I've just started to get into my head about it.

Rachel: Right, well, why not just tell him? I've never met a bloke that would be upset if you told him you wanted more sex.

Janet: It's not just that. Him going away on my birthday. I know he says it's for his job but it feels, deliberate. Like he's trying to get away from me. (They've reached Rachel's car. Rachel looks at her watch. She had Allison picking up Charlotte from Nursery so that she could meet with Adam and she didn't want to be late.)

Rachel: Oh Janet, I don't know. I'm clearly not an expert at healthy relationships, am I? Just tell him you want to shag more so that you can stop being a bitch to me. And then let me take you out. (tugs Janet's scarf.) On ya birthday. Sod him.

Janet: As mates though, yeah? (Rachel laughs) I just want to be clear, now that you're into ladies.

Rachel: Janet, (rolls eyes) you're not my type.

Janet: (laughs) Why not?

Rachel: Shut up. (She opens her car door.) Birthday. Dinner. Yes or no?

Janet: Fine.

Rachel: Great.

Janet: But not too late. I'd like to be home in bed by a certain time.

Rachel: You really are getting old.

Janet: Watch it! (Rachel laughs and gets in the car.)

Rachel: Night-night.

Janet: Bye.

(Carpark. Rachel sits in her car a little apprehensive about going into the building, the last time she was here was with Nick Savage.)

Rachel: (text) _I'm here. _

Adam: (text) _Me too. Where are you?_

Rachel: (text) _In my car._

Adam: (text) _I'm waiting for you inside. _(Rachel gets out of her car and walks up to the large glass doors of the building. Adam smiles when he sees her approaching and despite the cold and rain, opens the door wide for her to enter the jewelry store.)

Rachel: Cheers. (She's smiling and her cheeks and nose are red from the winter air.) Where is it?

Adam: She's gone to get it. (He gestures toward an employee only door. Rachel nods. She puts her hands in her pockets but finds herself surprisingly drawn to the jewelry cases. The sparkles, the gems. She can't help but feel giddy. He trails behind her watching her eyes and what they land on. Soon a small woman in a skirt suit comes from the employee door with a tiny black box.)

Woman: This must be the lucky lady.

Rachel: (blushes) Uh, no. I'm the best mate.

Woman: Oh, I knew he was a wise man. (winks) Get the best mate's approval first.

Rachel: That's right. (The woman reveals the ring and Rachel's mouth drops open.) Wow.

Woman: I think that's a 'yes' Adam.

Adam: Looks like it.

(Meanwhile, at Janet's house. Melligan has just finished. He flops down on the settee beside Janet. Janet didn't get off but she wasn't too bothered by it. She smiles over at him, watching as he tucks himself back into his trousers and zips up. She enjoyed just looking at him. He was different to Adam, he never wore tweedy sweaters and he had muscles in all the right places.)

Janet: Can we push our birthday celebration to later in the day Sunday? Instead of 7 can we make it 9?

DCI Melligan: Why?

Janet: (sighs) Rachel.

DCI Melligan: She didn't schedule you to work did she? That-

Janet: No. no. She didn't. I told her Adam was going to be away and she felt sorry for me. So now she wants to take me to dinner. I tried to say no but she insisted.

DCI Melligan: She's not trying to bed you too is she?

Janet: (laughs) No, she says I'm not her type.

DCI Melligan: Snobby bitch.

Janet: I've already told her I can't stay out late.

DCI Melligan: (groans) She's got a date with you Sunday. And today she's got that confession off Roland Lambrant? (the suspect Anna interrogated earlier) She's going to be a smug little something tomorrow at the Gold Meeting. (Janet laughs) I've only got to sit through an hour or so with her. I don't know how you and your team do it every day. Honestly.

Janet: Believe it or not, we prefer her smug and full of it, to when she's low and raging on a war-path.

DCI Melligan: So I'll see you at 9 in Sunday?

Janet: Yes.

DCI Melligan: Don't let her keep you any later.

Janet: I won't.

DC Melligan: And tell me if she makes any moves on you.

Janet: She won't.


	2. Chapter 2

(One AM. Saturday 21st, December 2019. Rachel's flat. Rachel sneaks out from under the covers, careful not to disturb the sleeping Charlotte cuddled up with both of her Tiana dolls. Rachel tiptoes to her closet and grabs a few shopping bags from their hiding spot behind her coats. One bag filled with wrapping paper, two others with gifts. She goes into the livingroom and sets everything down, turning the tv on but keeping it on mute so she can hear if Charlotte stirs. She didn't want to get caught doing Father Christmas' work.

She sits on the floor and creates a circle around her, wrapping paper in one section, tape, scissors, next to that is a pile of Charlotte's gifts, toys, books, and clothes. Then two large boxes, a gift each for her niece and nephew. She was absent a lot of their childhood. She used to blame it on the fact that Tony never really liked her and even though that was partly true, since she's been in therapy she's worked out that wasn't the full reason. She had been jealous of them. Allison had been her only source of affection and validation for years and as soon as the kids came along Rachel fell in the ranks. Now she realizes how unhealthy and childish her behavior has been and although she can't get back those years of them being young she can try to mend what relationships they do have. For her nephew she's bought a Playstation 4 and for her niece, Holly, she's bought a laptop. Holly did brilliantly on her A-levels and Rachel wanted to encourage her to keep studying, go to college, get a proper career, and live out her mother's dream. Next to that, two small gifts for Allison and Tony. She got them each a mug. Tony's says "World's Best Farter - oops I meant Father." and Allison's has a large thumbs up and says "Look at you being an awesome sister and shit." Beside that was an even smaller box. Janet's gift was in a small black jewelry box, inside was a pair of gold earrings shaped like honeycombs, that Rachel thought paired nicely with the bee necklace Janet always wears. There is a small pile of baby-grows beside that for Tasie's little girl. Elise was going with her mates from University on a Christmas-cruise so Rachel didn't bother getting her anything. Besides she knew it wasn't expected of her. Janet and Rachel never exchanged gifts until Charlotte was born. Janet always got Charlotte a little something.

Lastly, another small jewelry box sat on the floor. It contains a bracelet for Gill. It was a solid white gold band, that she knew Gill would give her heck for spending the money on. Once she saw it though Rachel knew it was perfect for Gill. The words inscribed along the band were from Shakespeare and read "Though she be but little, she is fierce." She and Gill have never exchanged gifts before, in fact, as she looked around the circle, apart from a few things for Charlotte Rachel wasn't expecting she'd receive gifts from any of these people. However, being surrounded by these things filled her with a warm feeling. For the first time in a long time she felt she was surrounded by good people. Good people that cared about her. This has been one of the toughest years of her life, easily overshadowing the year she was arrested and charged for inciting murder, but looking around at these gifts she felt she had a lot to be thankful for. After wrapping a gift, she laughs at her poor skills and takes a photo of the lumpy parcel. She sends it to Janet.)

Rachel: (text) _Next yr it's ALL gift bags cuz I'm shit at this. Lol _(She continues wrapping and is surprised to receive a text back.)

Janet: (text) _I'll give you a lesson at work tomorrow._

Rachel: (text) _Isn't it past your 50yr old bedtime?_

Janet: (text) _I was sleeping until SOMEONE text me._

Rachel: (text) _Sorry. Goodnight._

Janet: (text) _Goodnight._

(What doesn't feel like enough hours later, Janet is woken up by a light peck on her lips. She smiles and opens her eyes to see Adam. She's suddenly aware of the smell of breakfast food, and peeks over at her bedside table. On it, Adam has placed a plate with a soft boiled egg and soldiers.)

Adam: I'm sorry I got in so late last night. I thought I'd make it up to you. (Janet smiles and sits up.)

Janet: All's forgiven. (She takes the plate and Adam leans in kissing her on her cheek. She raises her eyebrows and takes a bite of the soldier, pleased with his display of affection.)

(MIT office. Rachel walks in to see a smiling Anna already preparing her coffee. She never asked Anna to do this but with the two of them being the first two in office on a nearly daily basis, they fell into a kind of routine. Admittedly, it was a rocky start with Anna, her constant bubbly enthusiasm was a glaring opposition to Rachel's broody sarcasm. Even though she still found herself baffled by Anna from time to time, Anna's brilliance as a detective and hunger for the job endeared Rachel to her. It was the one thing they always had in common. At the most Rachel could handle Anna in small doses throughout the day but it was something special about the mornings. Anna's chirpy-meter wasn't dialed all the way up to 100 and with only the one set of eyes on her, Rachel also felt more comfortable just being herself. She has come to enjoy their little morning routine. Anna knew just how to make her coffee.)

Rachel: Good Morning. (She smiles widely as she approaches Anna and Anna for a moment holds her breath. She thought Rachel was stunning when she smiled and for that smile to be shone so brightly at her, caught her off guard.) What? (Of course Anna saw Rachel smile at the office. When she wasn't in boss-bitch-mode sometimes the team had a laugh together, most of the times this free smile was reserved only for Janet or Lee. For Anna to get this smile without having to work for it, without it being related to something clever and work related, and simply just for her being, she is momentarily stunned. Anna blushes as Rachel gets closer.) What's up? (She looks Anna over and Anna nervously hands her her coffee.) You went from smiling to- (shrugs confused by Anna's shift of energy.) Have I got a bogie?

Anna: (laughs) No. Sorry. Your, uh, your hair looks really nice today. (Rachel's eyebrows lower as she sips her coffee. She hadn't done anything different to her hair.)

Rachel: Tah. (Anna begins preparing her own coffee. Rachel watches her for a moment and realizes her eyes are making Anna more nervous.) Anyone else here?

Anna: No.

Rachel: So we're alone? (Anna is doing her best to push away and surpress any thoughts about being 'alone' with her boss in other circumstances. She repeats her wife's name over and over in her head. Anna was normally warm towards her during their morning chats. Rachel sighs a little annoyed with the unexplained energy change.)

Anna: Yes ma'am.

Rachel: (puts her coffee down and searches her bag.) Anna. (Anna smiles, attempting to be normal, and then looks over to see Rachel is holding out a small white envelope.)

Anna: What's that?

Rachel: It's for you. (shakes the envelope a little encouraging Anna to take it. She does and Rachel laughs and rolls her eyes.) Whatever you do, don't go showing people. I've only made a few and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. (Anna opens the envelope and pulls out a photo postcard of Rachel and Charlotte posed with Father Christmas.)

Anna: Aww, this is adorable. (To the side in Rachel's handwriting it says "Happy X-mas from the Baileys - Rachel X") Thanks Boss.

Rachel: Can you tell in my face that I hated it? (She points at the picture and Anna laughs.) Father Christmas, total dickhead.

Anna: I guess we know whose getting coal in their stocking.

Rachel: Should be him. I thought it'd be nice you know, taking Charlie to go see him but I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. The traffic there was a nightmare. We stood in the queue for ages behind this mum whose kid clearly had the plague or something. (Anna laughs) I actually let someone cut in front of us because Charlie and I couldn't hold our breath anymore. The whole place was filled with mums saying "smile" "stand still or you won't get anything from Father Christmas" and kids just wailing. It was a bloody nightmare. (Anna follows Rachel into her office to deposit her bag and coat.) Then when it was finally our turn, Father Christmas stood up and said, it was time for his break. So, he gets up and walks out and some woman dressed as an elf comes over to explain to me why I've gotta wait another 10 minutes. So I shut up, for Charlotte, because I don't want to be that mum that goes off on Father Christmas and his shitty little helpers. 20 minutes later, he comes back in, and I swear he must've smoked an entire pack of fags on his break because I could smell it before we even stepped up.

Anna: (laughs) Well, I can't tell any of that from this. You actually look really happy. (Rachel's smile turns to a shy one.)

Rachel: Good. (She takes a seat and powers on her computer.) Now go and hide it. I don't want anyone seeing it. Like I said, I only made a few, for the lot of you that annoy me least.

Anna: An honor. (Rachel laughs and shifts a few things on her desk and Anna takes this as her cue to leave.)

(A few hours later, Rachel is in the loo. She stands by the sink with her phone.)

Rachel: (text) _The cupcakes need to be picked up by 4 today because Zara's is closed on Sunday. After that swing by the station. The decorations are in my boot. Tasie said if you bring them to her and Dorothy tonight they'll start setting up early so you can spend the morning with Janet._

Janet: (enters) Oh, hello.

Rachel: Hiya. (Out of habit Rachel checks the time.)

Janet: Gussying up for the Gold Meeting? (Rachel laughs and nods, pulling a lipstick from her blazer pocket. She begins applying the lipstick and looks at Janet in the mirror. Janet fluffs her fringe and primps. Janet wasn't her type but she did look good for her age. For a second Rachel wonders what it is about Janet. Janet, as far as Rachel knows, has had three men fully love her, Ade, Andy, and now Adam. All willing and wanting to spend the rest of their lives with her. Rachel had Sean, which more and more she realizes was just a marriage of convenience. What is the secret?)

Rachel: You seem in a better mood? (Leans in, briefly touching shoulders and keeping eye contact in the mirror.) Got that shag then?

Janet: (smirks) Yeah.

Rachel: Congratulations.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sunday, 22nd December 2019. Janet's house. This morning Janet is awake before Adam. She sits at her kitchen table looking at her mobile, waiting. She got a midnight text from Rachel saying "Happy Birthday Best Friend. Do I get extra points for being first to wish you?" Janet hasn't responded yet. She sips her coffee in her pink robe and scrolls through facebook, waiting for the texts to flood in. She was sure it was still too early for most people to be up. Adam soon joins her, freshly showered. He kisses the top of Janet's head.)

Adam: Good Morning Birthday Girl.

Janet: Good Morning.

Adam: How did you sleep? (He walks over to the counter and begins preparing himself a coffee.)

Janet: Like a coma patient.

Adam: That good?

Janet: (smiles but doesn't look up from her phone.) What about you?

Adam: I woke up a few times.

Janet: Why's that?

Adam: I'm just anxious about today.

Janet: Why?

Adam: I just hate that I have to leave you on your birthday.

Janet: Me too.

Adam: You know if I could, I'd do anything to spend every minute with you.

Janet: (sighs) It can't be helped. (He takes a seat across from her with a cup of coffee.) Are you all packed?

Adam: I am as ready as I can be. (He watches as Janet's attention remains on the tiny mobile screen.)

Janet: What time are you off out today?

Adam: It's a bit of a drive so, I should probably leave around 3.

Janet: (text) _I am free between 4 and 6._

Adam: So, I thought I'd take you out to a nice birthday lunch before that. What d'you reckon?

Janet: Well, I've got to see what my Mum is up to. I'm sure she'll want to see me at some point today.

Adam: Alright. Well, give Dorothy a bell and let me know. Would you like me to whip up some eggs?

Janet: Not for me.

DCI Melligan: (text) _Round 1 of birthday fun. See you then xx_

Adam: Are you sure?

Janet: Eh?

Adam: Are you sure about the eggs?

Janet: (smiles tightly) Yes. (As Adam begins preparing the food his phone buzzes. He looks and sees he has received a text message from Rachel.)

Rachel: (text) _Gill responded. She'll grab Charlie at 5. Everyone should be at Dorothy and Tasie's by ½ 6. That's when I've told Janet I'll get her._

Adam: (text) _Perfect. I'll be at Tasie's by 4 to set up. _

(6:15 PM, Rachel turns onto Janet's street and another car swerves around the corner blaring it's horn. Rachel beeps back and she recognizes the driver as DCI Melligan. For a moment she thinks she must be mistaken. She's never seen him outside of the office before and while his appearance in itself shouldn't spark a feeling of unease, it somehow felt ominous. Her brain begins it's fireworks display of inquisition. Why was he there? Well, why couldn't he be there? Did he live nearby? Wouldn't she have seen him before today if he did? Could he be heading to a crime scene? Wouldn't she know if there was a scene nearby? Why else would he be on Janet's street driving recklessly away from the direction of her house? More than likely, it meant nothing at all. Rachel pulls her car into Janet's drive and as she does she receives a text.)

Adam: (text) _Everyone is here. _

Rachel: (text) _At Janet's now. _(Rachel switches over to Janet's text messages and types "Here." But she hesitates to send it. Janet hasn't responded once today. Not to the midnight birthday wish, not to her text to tell her what time to be ready, not to the text saying she was on her way to get her. Was Janet cross with her? Or was she otherwise preoccupied? Instead of sending another text, she decides to go to the door. Rachel rings the doorbell and Janet's voice is heard in the distance. Rachel waits for a second but then tries the handle. It's unlocked. Rachel squints. Why would it be unlocked? Surely Adam would have locked up before he left. Had Janet gone out? Or had someone else? Rachel decides to cautiously enter without announcing herself. She can hear activity in the kitchen. She shouldn't feel suspicious. Nothing was wrong. This was just her curse wasn't it? It's just how her mind worked. Firing off on all cylinders with only the slightest provocation. What she finds in the kitchen is Janet starting a load of laundry, something Rachel has probably seen her do a hundred times. Normal. But why in the middle of the day? Why fully dressed to go out and right before a dinner? Why sheets?) Janet? (Janet jumps at the surprise.) Sorry. Door was open.

Janet: Was it? Oh. I must've forgot to latch it after Adam left.

Rachel: (looks over at the two water glasses on the table. They could easily be Janet's and Adam's.) Guess who I just saw driving down your street like a lunatic? (She watches Janet's body and the only slight 'tell' could be a momentary strain on her back.)

Janet: Who? (She starts the wash and smiles Rachel's way.)

Rachel: DCI Melligan.

Janet: (tilts her head) Really?

Rachel: I thought it was odd.

Janet: (laughs grabbing her purse to signal she's ready.) Really? Why? (Rachel shrugs.) What was so odd about a man driving down a road?

Rachel: _A_ man driving down _a_ road is not odd. _That_ man driving down _this_ road, sort of.

Janet: It's not that odd. Maybe he knows someone around here. (Rachel nods but she's not sold by the weak argument.) Ready? Or would you like to get to the bottom of it? (Jokingly) If we hurry maybe we can follow his car, see where he goes next.

Rachel: I'm not remotely interested in where he's going. Just, maybe, where he's been. (Janet rolls her eyes at this.)

Janet: Careful Rach, your disdain is borderline obsessive.

Rachel: (nods) Whatever. We'd better go. Reservation is at 7. (Rachel turns to head down the corridor and Janet follows.)

Janet: You still haven't told me where we're going.

Rachel: It's a surprise.

(In the car. Rachel's radio plays Lily Allen's "Smile". For the most part neither has spoken to one another. Rachel keeps one hand on the steering wheel and with the other she holds her forehead, as if she feels a headache coming on. Janet decides to make an attempt at small talk.)

Janet: I hope wherever we're going, it's not Italian. (Janet can see that at just the sound of her voice, Rachel's grip on the steering wheel has tightened.) Adam and I just -

Rachel: You're having a fling with DCI Melligan, aren't ya? (takes her eyes off the road for a second to see Janet's reaction. Janet's eyes are wide and fiery, either outraged by the absurdity of the accusation or the exactness. Rachel's guessing the latter. Sneers) "Dan". (Janet's lips tighten and she looks away from Rachel.) God Janet, just be honest with me. (Janet closes her eyes. Her silence told Rachel everything she needed to know but when Janet nods Rachel feels her face flush with anger. Rachel shakes her head and then slams the heel of her palm against the steering wheel a few times.) Fuck.

Janet: Listen, it's just a bit of fun. It's not -

Rachel: Why? Bleeding Melligan? Seriously Janet? ( Janet can't help but smile at Rachel's indignation and completely uncalled for attitude.) He's such a scummy macho arsehole!

Janet: (defensively) He's actually a decorated Chief Inspector, whose respected by his colleagues and most of the Manchester Metropolitan police force.

Rachel: He's a dickhead.

Janet: Have you ever thought Rachel if you're the only one with a problem that maybe you are _the_ problem? (Rachel glares at Janet and then looks back to the road. She bites the plaster on her thumb, it's gummy texture protecting her skin from further damage. Janet did have a point. He was well respected and Rachel was often "the problem but the point was mute. Rachel bites off a piece of the plaster and spits it out. She looks back to Janet.)

Rachel: I just don't understand it. Adam's brilliant. He's sweet, he's witty, he's nice.

Janet: I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of, "Nice isn't exactly knicker-ripping." And you were right, it's not.

Rachel: He loves you.

Janet: (sighs and puts her hand up, feeling like this is the first valid point.) Ok.

Rachel: Why would you do that to him?

Janet: That really is rich, coming from you.

Rachel: Melligan doesn't give a toss about you. But Adam, he's-

Janet: Are you guilting me right now?

Rachel: I'm not trying to guilt you Janet. But I wouldn't be your best mate, would I? If I didn't tell you that you're a bloody idiot for messing about with a bloke like Melligan when you've got such a great man already.

Janet: Are you serious right now? You of all people, are going to attempt to take the moral high ground?

Rachel: I'm not.

Janet: You? Miss- "I'll shag anything with a pulse", man, woman, married, who cares?!

Rachel: Stop that.

Janet: What? Telling the truth? That's what best mates do, isn't it?

Rachel: This isn't about me, Janet! This is about you. You and Adam. And he... he doesn't deserve this.

Janet: Did Sean? Or Mrs Savage? Or Mr Flores? Or Spencer's wife?

Rachel: Fuck you Janet.

Janet: Take me home!

Rachel: No.

Janet: Rachel, take me home. I'm not having dinner with you.

Rachel: No. I can't.

Janet: Take. Me-

Rachel: (loudly) NO JANET, I can't! You know why? Because we were never going to a restaurant to start with.

Janet: What are you-

Rachel: We were going to Tasie's house.

Janet: Tasie?

Rachel: Yeah, for a surprise birthday party for you, planned by Adam and yours fucking truly. (Janet's anger escapes her and leaves her with a cold numb feeling.)

Janet: What?

Rachel: Yeah, that's right. Muggins here, and knobhead Adam, who isn't actually going away for work, planned you a surprise party with all your closest mates and family. Took us weeks to organize everything. And ya know what Janet? He was going to propose to ya. Tonight, in front of everyone. I saw the ring. It's gorgeous. And all the while you're shagging Melligan. (Janet's blank expression infuriates Rachel more and so Rachel bites her thumb again. The car is quiet except for the next song in Rachel's playlist.)

Janet: You won't say anything, will you?

Rachel: What?

Janet: You can't. (Rachel shakes her head and stares straight ahead at the road.) Rachel, please don't say anything when we get there. (Rachel could see the despair on Janet's face and she knew where her loyalty was meant to lie.)

Rachel: Adam would be humiliated.

Janet: I know. You can't. I'll act like I don't know anything and you act like you don't know anything and-

Rachel: What about Adam?

Janet: I'm going to accept him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Christmas Everyone! (due to some unfortunate personal events I wasn't able to write like I hoped. So, there is still more to come but Christmas will post a few days late for Rachel and Janet.) Have a safe and happy holiday.**

(If someone had told Rachel two weeks ago that she'd be concerned about the hurt feelings of a nearly sixty year old man that she wasn't even sleeping with, she'd have told them they were mad. After spending the time with Adam planning to make Janet, who they both loved, happy, she has become fond of him. He may not have known Janet for as long as her but she was impressed that he had already picked up on all of her little idiosyncrasies. Everything they planned he put thought into, considering Janet in each detail. He'd say something adoring and Rachel would smile thinking of Sean in his kilt. "You're not even Scottish." "So what?" He didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing about that day was about her. Janet was lucky and she shouldn't throw it all away for a shag with an arsehole.

However, it went without question where Rachel's loyalty had to lie. Janet knew but didn't say anything about Rachel's one night stand when she was married. Janet didn't tell Gill, when Rachel was sleeping with Nick or Will. So obviously, she couldn't say anything. Janet was her best mate. Lying to Adam was something she was just going to have to do.

On schedule Tasie texts her mum, asking her to "Come over right away." This was the original plan. Janet would have assumed it had something to do with the baby or Dorothy and would have asked Rachel to bring her by. That's how they would end up at the party. Janet plays along with the scheme and responds saying they'll be there as soon as they can. When Rachel parks and the engine dies, the two women sit in silence. Janet smiles scanning all the cars parked along the street and matching them in her mind with the owner. She's excited. Normally her birthday was a quiet occasion because so many people were focused on the holiday. Janet removes her seatbelt and as she does, she sees Rachel's pensive face. She was obviously torn. Rachel's dark eyes are fixed on the house thinking of the rooms inside filled with people that love Janet, waiting and ready to celebrate her. It was a fragile little happiness that could be destroyed if she chose to say anything. Janet gently touches Rachel's forearm. Rachel looks at the touch and then to Janet.)

Janet: I'll finish it with Dan. (Rachel sighs and nods)

Rachel: Promise?

Janet: Yes.

(Rachel and Janet enter the house using Janet's spare key.)

Janet: (calls out) Tasie? Mum? Sam? (Rachel trails behind her, remembering the time she had worked out that Janet was having an affair with Andy and how she watched Janet's family buzz about her in their normal ordinary Tuesday morning way. She felt the same way then as she does now. She felt that Janet was ungrateful.) Mum? Tasie? (They enter the living room and everyone jumps out and shouts "Surprise!" Or "Happy Birthday!" Janet jumps back and grips her chest feigning shock. The clapping and cheering, the smiles, even Rachel's troubled mind is distracted by the jubilation. Rachel's eyes scan the cluster of people and she quickly spots her daughter jumping in circles around Gill singing "Happy Birthday".Tasie swoops in to plant a kiss on her mother's cheek.) Did you plan this?

Tasie: No it was all Rachel and Adam.

Dorothy: (Hugs her daughter.) Happy Birthday love. (Kisses Janet's cheek)

Janet: Thanks Mum.

Dorothy: Rachel.

Rachel: Hello Dorothy. (Dorothy pats Rachel's arm and Rachel knew this was the warmest Dorothy could manage to be towards her. Rachel sat in the back of the car putting pressure on Janet's stab wound. Janet's blood gushed through her fingers and soaked through her top as she begged Janet to remain conscious and this is the warmest her mother could be towards her. Ungrateful ran in their family. As Rachel sees Adam approach Janet with a warm smile, she does her best to keep her own plastered on her face.)

Adam: You really thought I could be away from you on your birthday? (Adam hugs and kisses Janet. Dipping her dramatically. Everyone in the room cheers and claps again.)

Janet: I love you.

Adam: I love you more. (Rachel couldn't help but think of how true that was. Charlotte is suddenly hugging Rachel's leg and Rachel smiles and picks her up to give her a proper cuddle. Charlotte and Rachel share a peck.)

Charlotte: Aunt Gill gave me pow pows and I cried.

Rachel: Oh no. (She looks to Gill and then back to her daughter.) What did you do?

Charlotte: I don't want to talk about it.

Tasie: (Hugs Rachel and Charlotte together.) She's telling you what she done?

Charlotte: I don't want to talk about it.

Tasie: She covered the baby with a pillow and said she is ugly.

Rachel: Charlie! (Still holding her, she swats Charlotte's bum.)

Tasie: It's alright. We worked it out. (Whispers) I reckon she was just a bit jealous. Because she was my first baby.

Charlotte: I still am!

Rachel: Sorry Tas.

Tasie: Like I said we worked it out. We just gotta see more of each other. (Rachel nods)

Janet: (claps her hands together) Oh, this is so thoughtful. Thank you all so much for coming. (Rachel shifts her daughter's weight and smiles at Charlotte, doing her best to block out Janet's theatrical display.)

Adam: A birthday is a time to celebrate the individual. Every person in this rooms life has been made brighter for having known you Janet.

Janet: Aww.

Adam: I know mine certainly has. (Gestures to Rachel) Some have known you for years. (He gestures to Pete and Gill.) Some for decades. Dorothy since day one. And that little one (gestures towards Tasie's daughter being held by Sam) only for a few months. I've only known you a year but it has been one of the best of my life. And I was hoping you might agree to spend more time with me and make me the happiest man alive...

Janet: What? (Adam kneels and opens the ring box. The diamond sparkles and Janet covers her mouth. It really was gorgeous.)

Adam: By agreeing to be my wife. (Janet's eyes well with tears. She really did love Adam despite his tweedy sweaters and missionary sex.)

Janet: (touches her hand to Adams face.) Yes. I will. (Everyone cheers and claps and whistles are blown. Someone on cue, as planned, plays Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas". Adam slides the ring on Janet's finger and then stands. There's more clapping and cheering. He holds up Janet's hand and admires for a moment, the rock he spent hours agonizing over and dropped tons of money on. She plants a big passionate kiss on him.)

Adam: May I have this dance? (Janet nods and wipes away a single tear. He was far more romantic than she ever remembers Ade being. The two of them slowly two step with all eyes on them. When the tempo picks up, Tasie and Adam, still holding baby, start dancing together. Rachel puts Charlotte down and they hold hands. Charlotte steps on Rachel's feet and they begin dancing.)

Radio: _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._


	5. Chapter 5

(After dancing, everyone enjoys finger sandwiches, cupcakes and champagne. Privately, Rachel found a moment to give Tasie her gift because she knew she wouldn't be seeing her again for awhile. She also gave Janet hers. Neither of them opened them. Gill and Pete talked about retirement and joked with Lee and his wife about Lee being the only one from the "old school" left behind to keep the youngins in line. Dorothy did little else besides pester Sam about all he was doing wrong with the baby. During a quiet moment, as Adam and Janet held Charlotte pointing out different ornaments on the Christmas tree, Rachel pulled Gill aside and asked whether she thought Charlotte might be a sociopath. Gill laughed so loudly that everyone looked in their direction for a moment. Gill then sipped more champagne and made a decent argument in Charlotte's favor about how clearly empathetic, sensitive and thoughtful she is. Gill explained that Charlotte just needs to learn how to properly deal with hurt feelings instead of acting out, like someone else she knew. Rachel agreed. As she and Gill have been getting closer, Rachel has had less hesitation in sharing her little bouts of "mummy" insecurity and questions she's sure anyone who was raised in a normal family would already know the answer to. Gill never made her feel like an idiot for it. Even this loud laugh, was just Gill telling her that her worry was unnecessary and to "Lighten up, kid." She's been saying this so often to Rachel, in person and in text, that she's now just started sending an emoji of a lightbulb and a goat.

After a couple of hours, most people have cleared out leaving behind Gill, Rachel, Charlotte, Tasie, Dorothy, Adam, Sam, and Janet. As the time got closer to nine, Janet got more and more anxious. She really didn't want to break it off with Melligan. When she said she loved Adam she meant it. She didn't love Melligan but she hated feeling pressured into a decision. Why did Rachel have to be early and perceptive? Everything was going fine until that point. It was wonderful to have Adam at home, waiting to cuddle up to her every night, tea already made, and her glass of wine poured. He spoiled her. He loved Tasie and the baby, he even took time out of his schedule to help Sam put together the crib and other baby furniture. He was there the day the baby was born. He was very much already a part of the family. He believed in Janet. He had encouraged her just as much as Melligan had, that she could have done Rachel's job. However, Adam knew nothing about police work. He sold insurance and whenever he tried to talk about work to her, Janet did her best to make sure her eyes didn't glaze over. There was just something about Melligan, apart from being able to relate to the work side of things, there was an extra thrill she got from arranging to meet with him. Physically, there was no competition, Melligan still worked out several times a week. He was muscular, Adam was skinny. Why couldn't she have her cake and eat it too? She'd just have to convince Rachel she called it off.

Now everyone is sitting in the livingroom preparing to play the board game CRANIUM. Sam is reading the instructions to Gill and Rachel who are the only two who have never encountered the game before. Janet is texting on her phone attempting to explain to Melligan why she can't meet with him and not drop the bombshell that she's just got engaged.)

Adam: (leans in) Who's that? (Rachel peeks out the corner of her eye.)

Janet: Work.

Adam: Really? Your boss is right there. (He points at Rachel.)

Charlotte: Mummy's the boss.

Janet: Yes, someone was just asking about a report I submitted. Apparently I was missing some information.

Gill: You? Never. Sometimes I used to think you were one of the only people in the office that had read a book.

Rachel: Oiy. I read.

Gill: Yes, but your syntax is (spells) s-h-i-t.

Adam: (laughs) Tell them, you'll sort it when it's not your birthday and engagement party.

Janet: Right. Let me just, I'm gonna give them a bell. I'll be right back. (She gets up from her seat beside Adam and leaves the room.)

Gill: Wha- (looks to Rachel) Who would have her so bothered that she'd have to call them straight away? She's the sargent. You're the boss. She's not answerable to any-

Rachel: You of all people, Gill, know how important it is to make sure the paperwork is right. (laughs) Can't let these scumbags off because we haven't dotted our i's properly. (Gill may be tipsy but she squints at Rachel, who she just realizes is covering for Janet.)

Gill: That's true.

Sam: We'll have to wait until she gets back to start the game. Do you both understand it?

Gill: (Locked eyes with the now uneasy Rachel) I understand it perfectly. (Rachel casts her eyes down. Cheerily,) I could go for a cup of tea.

Dorothy: Tasie, put the kettle on for Gill. I could use a tea myself.

Gill: Tasie, do you mind if Rachel does it? She knows how I like my tea.

Tasie: (to Rachel) You know where the kettle is. (Rachel nods and slides Charlotte off of her lap. Charlotte immediately finds a new spot next to Sam. When Rachel gets up Gill follows her into the kitchen. Rachel bites her thumb and Gill taps her arm, so she'll remove her finger from her mouth. In the kitchen, Gill closes the door.)

Gill: She's having another affair isn't she?

Rachel: (shrugs) I don't see why I'm in trouble. (gestures to the closed door.)

Gill: Trouble?

Rachel: Why don't you ask her? Why've I got to answer for-

Gill: Stop, stop. You're getting defensive.

Rachel: Because she-

Gill: Stop. (Rachel sighs and crosses her arms. She doesn't dare put her thumb back in her mouth so she picks at the skin with her finger.) You're covering for her.

Rachel: I'm not at liberty to say.

Gill: That wasn't a question. (Rachel turns her back to Gill and puts the kettle on. It was one of the gifts Rachel got Tasie when her and Sam married. Gill sighs at Rachel's avoidance but remembers back to when she found out about Rachel PNC'ing Nick's car. She asked her directly if anyone else knew she'd done it and she lied. She wasn't going to land Janet in it. She'd take the brunt of the punishment to save her mate's back.) You helped Adam plan this entire-do and all the while you knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak?

(Janet enters the kitchen from the door that leads out to the garden. She smiles at the two women. Rachel continues with the tea prep, pulling out teacups and saucers. Gill is obviously cross.)

Janet: (jokes) Uh-oh Rach, what have you done?

Gill: Why would you do that Adam?

Janet: (Loses her smile. Through her teeth, to Rachel) You said you wouldn't say anything.

Rachel: I didn't.

Gill: So much for learning from past mistakes, eh?

Janet: I told Rachel, I'm calling it off.

Gill: No. You know what? I don't want to know. It's none of my business any way. (Janet glares at Rachel. It's been a very long time since Janet's been subjected to one of Gill's tongue lashings. To Rachel.) Actually Rachel, you can forget the tea.

Rachel: Ok. I'm sure Dorothy still-

Gill: Because, I've been on the other side of this situation. As you both know. And I'm not about to sit here, sip tea, and help you make a fool of this man.

Janet: Gill don't go.

Rachel: I didn't know until-

Gill: Honestly, the pair of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves. (Gill leaves the kitchen and Rachel folds her arms again.)

Janet: Nice one, Rach.

Rachel: I didn't say anything. That was you! "Oh, it's a work text." Really? That might work on Adam, but Gill?

Janet: Well, I'm not going to let what Gill thinks, get in my head. She'll get over herself. What she went through and this, it's not the same.

Rachel: Whatever helps you sleep at night Janet.

Janet: So, you're in a strop with me as well?

Rachel: (sighs) Your mum needs tea. And, (she looks to the door) It's passed Charlotte's bedtime. I really should get her home.

Janet: (folds her arms) Fine. (She waves 'bye' and for a second Rachel's distracted by the sparkle of the ring on Janet's hand. She then follows Gill's path back to the livingroom, no longer wanting to participate in the charade.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Monday, 23rd December 2019. It's the end of the work day. Rachel is walking to her vehicle when a hand grips her shoulder. She pulls away and jumps back turning to see whoever it is. It's Melligan.)

Rachel: What the hell? You startled me.

DCI Melligan: This is the first free moment I've had all day to come speak to you, and you're leaving the office early?

Rachel: (shrugs) What can I say? When a team's run efficiently you can knock off early.

DCI Melligan: Who do you think you are? Seriously, I want to know.

Rachel: Sorry?

DCI Melligan: You've said something to Janet.

Rachel: I say things to Janet all the time. She's my Sargent and my best mate. You're going to have to be more specific.

DCI Melligan: Don't be coy with me. (Rachel raises an eyebrow and Melligan steps forward. He stares down his nose at her and she does her best to not be physically intimidated by him. He wasn't as large or as tall as Spencer but he was muscular and still a few inches taller than her.) I know you know.

Rachel: That she's just got engaged? Yes, I do know. He's a lovely bloke actually.

DCI Melligan: What your Detective Sergeant does in her personal life has nothing to do with you. You've got your lines blurred and your wires crossed because you get no say in who she can and cannot see.

Rachel: I wouldn't interfere with her seeing Adam. Like I said-

DCI Mellingan: Do I look like a mug?

Rachel: Do you want me to answer that honestly?

DCI Melligan: You can not intimidate her just because you don't like me.

Rachel: You've got the wrong end of the stick, pal.

DCI Melligan: I don't think I have.

Rachel: But you're right, this has got nothing to do with me. So, if you don't mind. (She takes a step around him and starts to walk off.)

DCI Melligan: If you make things difficult for her. I can make things difficult for you.

Rachel: (turns to face him again) That sounds like a threat.

DCI Melligan: It's a warning.

Rachel: (snaps) Piss off you dickhead. We're of equal rank. We know all the same people. So how dare you-

DCI Melligan: But which of us has known them longer? Which of us do they like better? All I'm saying is think about it before you start making trouble. (Rachel bites her lip and then flips the V-sign at Melligan. Furiously, she marches away to her car. He watches, hands in his pockets and smile on his face, feeling like he got his point across.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Tuesday. 24th December 2019. Christmas Eve. MIT Office, Rachel and a skeleton crew of people are in the office. It's dark, it's already late and everyone's counting down the hours to the end of their shift. It's been a mainly quiet night for them. Only one suicide and it was an open and shut case. The person left a note and the pathologist declared nothing suspicious and the cause of death was suicide. Rachel's ordered everyone a meal and the delivery person has just left the office. Rachel waits a few moments for the hive of activity around the food distribution to calm down. She comes out of her office and a few people, look up from their meals and away from their paperwork, to say "thank you" or "cheers boss" as she walks passed their desks.)

Anna: This is the quietest Christmas dinner, I've ever had.

Sammy: Yeah well, this is the most people I've ever celebrated Christmas with.

Anna: Really? (Rachel stops nearby, inviting herself to the conversation.)

Sammy: Try having both your Mum and Dad working for MMP. Every year they'd row about who'd get Christmas morning and who'd get Christmas eve and which grandparents got to see me when. And that's before they got divorced. The rows only got worse after that.

Anna: (Takes a styrofoam container) Boss. (Rachel takes it.)

Neal: My parents are divorced too. I always liked it. Double Christmas gifts. Each one tryna out gift the other.

Anna: I've actually got a pretty big family, so Christmas is always a busy time of year for us. We never got a lot of gifts. Sometimes we got "shared" gifts, left from Father Christmas to all of us. I'm one of five children so…

Neal: Your parents couldn't wait to break that One Child Only rule, eh?

Rachel: (rolls eyes) Neal, you've lost your speaking privileges for the rest of the night.

Neal: (laughs) What? (Sammy laughs at him.)

Rachel: For saying idiotic borderline racist bollocks.

Neal: I didn't- She is Chinese. So, you know, they've got that-

Rachel: Shhhh. (She puts her finger to her own lips.) Unless it's got to do with a case, or a phone rings, or you need help remembering how to spell your name again, I don't want to hear your voice. (Both Sammy and Anna laugh.)

Anna: What about you ma'am? How were your Christmases? (Sammy shifts uncomfortably. He has been having "family dinners" with Rachel lately, and he didn't know her story but he knew enough not to ask about her childhood.)

Rachel: Well, since Charlotte's been born, I've had her stay with me sister, Allison and her kids. I can usually be there in the morning before they start opening presents. Then before lunch I'm usually back here.

Anna: No, when you were little.

Rachel: Oh. (shrugs) I can't remember. What about you Denise? (Denise perks up having heard her name and walks over to join the conversation.)

(Meanwhile at Janet's flat. Janet and Adam have just finished dinner and are doing the washing up. Janet's phone buzzes a few times on the table nearby.)

Adam: Maybe you should check that. Might be Tasie.

Janet: Alright. (She pecks Adam on the lips before drying her hands and checking her phone. It's Melligan.)

DCI Melligan: (text) _I spoke to Rachel yesterday. Has she told you? When do I get to see you again?_

Janet: (text) _She did tell me. Probably not until after Christmas._

DCI Melligan: (text) _I wanted to fuck you in my Father Christmas costume._

Janet: (Smiles fiendishly and then looks over to Adam who is a little confused by this clearly sexy smile. She rolls her eyes to erase her impulsive reaction and then text) _You still can. Just maybe boxing day? Adam didn't leave town._

Adam: Is it Tasie?

Janet: Yes.

Adam: Is it about the baby?

Janet: What else? (Adam leans over Janet's shoulder and she pulls her mobile to her chest and twirls around.) Hey.

Adam: What? I just wanted to see what she was asking.

Janet: Nothing. She's just venting about Mum. Tasie and Sam want to go out to a party on New Years Eve. Mum is telling them, they can't, they're parents with responsibilities and they can't go getting plastered.

Adam: They're still young. They should be able to go out.

Janet: Yes well. I'll most likely be working so I can't look after her.

Adam: Don't worry. I'll take the princess. (He pulls out his phone and begins texting.)

Janet: What are you doing?

Adam: Telling Tasie, I'll watch her.

Janet: We should probably stay out of it for now.

Adam: (text) _Problems solved! I'm your man for New Years Eve! _(Sighs) Don't worry, I'll talk to Dorothy.

Janet: We probably shouldn't get in the middle.

Tasie: (text) _You what?_ (Green faced, sick emoji)

Janet: (sees Adam laugh reading this text and begin typing again. She swallows hard. Maybe she should've used a different alibi?) What's she said?

Adam: You know Tas. She's got a way with words. (text) _I can watch the Princess so you and Sam can go out._

Janet: (laughs uneasily) Always has. (She hugs Adam from behind and he smiles enjoying the embrace. She decides to attempt to distract him from texting. They sway together in the hug and she moves one hand down to his flannel pajama pants and grabs his penis.)

Adam: Whoa! (laughs) What's got into you? (His phone buzzes.)

Janet: Kiss me. (His phone buzzes again and she attempts to move the phone from his hand.)

Adam: Hold on.

Tasie: (text) _Aww you're sweet. x It's ok. Granny's watching her._

Adam: (smirks confused) Well that was resolved quickly. (Janet kisses his neck.) She says your Mum has agreed to watch the baby.

Janet: Good they sorted it. (She turns his body to face hers and again attempts to remove the phone from his hand.)

Adam: What are you doing?

Janet: Isn't it obvious?

Adam: It's like you keep trying to take my mobile off me.

Janet: Well, I want your attention. (In the year they've been together, this was never how Janet initiated sex. She grips his face and kisses him and her eyes dazzle with seduction. He nods.)

Adam: I've got to have a wee first.

Janet: Alright. You want me to put that on the charger for you?

Adam: No Tah. (He goes into the bathroom and text Tasie. Text) _I think something is wrong with your Mum's phone. Were you just texting her?_

Tasie: (text) _No. _(Adam's heart tightens and his lungs constrict. Janet was lying to him. Who could she be texting? His breaths shorten and he begins pacing in the narrow tiled space. Was it the same person she called during their engagement party yesterday? Was he overreacting? Why did Gill leave so abruptly after that call? He grips his arm and winces, bending in pain.)

(A few moments later, Janet is worried about him having taken the phone into the loo.)

Janet: (text) _Tas, is Adam still texting you?_

Tasie: (text) _Yeah. What's going on? _(Janet walks to the door of the bathroom and knocks.)

Janet: Adam?

Adam: (weakly) Janet. (Janet is alarmed by the almost whine in his voice. She pushes the door open to find Adam sat on the side of the bath, red in the face, hyperventilating, and gripping his chest.)

Janet: Adam! (She rushes over to him.) Are you- I'll call for an ambulance. (She dials 999.)


	8. Chapter 8

( Wednesday, 25th of December 2019. Christmas Day. Janet holds a hot coffee and stares over at Adam in the hospital bed attached to several machines to monitor his vitals. He's asleep. He suffered what the doctors are calling a "minor" heart attack. None of it looked very "minor" to Janet. She sat by his bedside holding his hand and crying most of the night. Proclaiming how afraid she was to lose him. As she sits there, exhausted physically and emotionally, her phone buzzes and she looks down at her mobile. She's received a text from Melligan.)

DCI Melligan: (text) _Happy Christmas! _(Janet doesn't bother responding and locks her mobile screen. This is certainly not the 'happy Christmas she was anticipating. Last night, she was in such a frantic state that the only person she managed to keep in the loop about Adam's condition was Rachel. Rachel said if she needed her she could drop everything and come to the hospital and although all Janet wanted to do was cry on Rachel's shoulder right now, the reality was, she was still upset with Rachel. She was furious with her for telling Gill and annoyed with her for giving her an ultimatum. Rachel text with Tasie to keep her and Dorothy informed without the flood of questions coming into Janet's phone and stressing her out further. She couldn't believe the mess she was in. She looks at the sparkle of her new engagement ring against the backdrop of the dull hospital colors and struggles to recall the joy it brought her just two days ago. It all felt like another lifetime. When she looks over to Adam again, this time he's awake. She smiles and notices that his eyes are fixed on her phone.)

Janet: Good Morning. Happy Christmas Darling.

Adam: Morning.

Janet: You want me to call the nurse?

Adam: No. (She takes a hold of his hand and he squeezes it. He was so grateful to have her by his side but the thought that she lied to him resurfaces. Who could she have been talking to? He couldn't ask. Surely, if she didn't love him she wouldn't have shed so many tears at his bedside.) I love you.

Janet: (kisses his hand that she holds) I love you too. (He knew she had cheated on Ade twice and as the adage goes "once a cheat always a cheat". Adam and Janet spent a lot of time talking about Ade and how he never made her feel appreciated. Adam knew that would never be a problem. He treated Janet like a queen. So really, he assures himself, he has nothing to worry about.)

(Allison's house. Holly holds Charlotte's hand and records with her phone.)

Holly: (whispers) Let's see if Father Christmas came. (Charlotte creeps into the living room and looks up a few times at Holly with an anxious smile. When they turn the corner to see the tree, lit with gifts, Charlotte pulls her hand from Holly's .Holly records her little cousin clasping her tiny hands together and looking up with a wide dimpled smile.)

Charlotte: We're on the nice list!

Holly: Oh, and look whose here.

Charlotte: (wide eyes) Father Christmas?

Holly: No, look on the settee. (Charlotte squeals and this sound stirs the sleeping Rachel. She's curled on the sofa, under a throw blanket, as has become the Christmas tradition. Before she can fully rouse, Charlotte jumps onto her.)

Rachel: Oof!

Charlotte: Mummy! (Climbs over her, soliciting a few more 'oofs' before straddling Rachel's hip and rocking.) Mummy! Father Christmas was here.

Rachel: Ugh, I know. I saw him leaving when I got in from work. (Reaches up to hold Charlotte still) Can you not? Mummy is not a horse. (Holly laughs and Rachel notices her niece hovering nearby. She puts her hand up to block the camera.) You can pack that in as well.

Holly: Don't fret. I'll send it to ya.

Rachel: Brilliant. (Sits up, pushing back pieces of her wild dark hair, fallen loose from her ponytail.) Don't go posting me on anything either.

Holly: (crosses her fingers) Promise.

Charlotte: Mummy, you told Father Christmas to bring my pressies here?

Rachel: Yes, but, we've gotta wait to open them.

Charlotte: Why?

Rachel: We've gotta wait until everyone else is up.

Charlotte: Ok! I'll go get them! (Charlotte rolls off of her mother.)

Rachel: Oiy, Charlie! (Charlotte has already scampered out of sight.)

Holly: It's alright. When Tommy was that age we never let Mum and Dad sleep past dawn Christmas morning. (Rachel checks her phone. Since Janet spent the night in the hospital, Rachel told her she didn't have to work. The past few years, since Janet didn't have little ones anymore, she'd cover the morning and Rachel would come in for the evening shift right after the Queen's speech. She was going to have to go in much earlier today.)

Rachel: (text) _How's he doing? Did you get any sleep? _

Janet: (text) _Nurse has just been. He's stable and vitals are good. Barely slept a wink. Thanks for the day off. _(Rachel switches over to Gill's message thread.)

Rachel: (text) _Will you be home around ½ 12? I have a gift to drop off for you._

Gill: (text) _Fine. _(Rachel sighs. Gill was short with her. Gill hadn't been taking her calls, and all she wanted was to explain how little she knew of Janet's affair and how briefly she was aware of it. She knew Gill was upset with her for participating in the deception of Adam and that she would have to earn her way back into the 'good books'.)

Tommy: (annoyed) Can you tell 'er she can't just jump on people? She nearly squashed my scrote. (Rachel and Holly laugh)

Rachel: Aww, sorry Tommy.

Holly: Are you telling me I may never be an Auntie?

Tommy: It's not funny.

(Seconds later, Tony and Allison come around the corner. Charlotte skips ahead of them, pleased with herself.)

Holly: Happy Christmas Mum and Dad! (Allison kisses her daughter's cheek and then Rachel's.)

Rachel: So much for a Christmas lie in.

Allison: It's alright. I love her little soft voice waking us.

Rachel: (to Charlotte) Oh, so you were gentle with them?

Tony: Much better than when this one (knuckles Tommy's hair) would get us up. He'd be jumping on the bed. I almost lost my bait and tackle one year.

Rachel: (laughs) Sounds like you got a taste of your own medicine Tommy.

Charlotte: (lifts a box) Can I open this one?

Holly: How do you know that's for you?

Charlotte: (points) C for Charlotte.

Rachel: (smiles proudly) Good girl. (Tony disappears to prepare coffee.)

Allison: Well, Holly, get in there. You'll hand out the parcels. We'll open the pressies that Father Christmas brought from Auntie Rachel's house first, since she's gotta get ready for work.

Holly: Alright. (Holly begins looking under the tree and Charlotte keeps getting in the way.)

Charlotte: This one?

Holly: No.

Charlotte: This one?

Holly: No. (Allison and Rachel laugh.)

(In the car. Rachel is dressed for work and headed to Gill's beforehand. Her niece and nephew almost lost their minds with excitement over their gifts and she got cuddles from both of them. Allison slapped her leg a few times and scolded her for spending so much. She got several great shots of Charlotte holding up her gifts and overall Rachel felt like today was a success. She was going to attempt to hold on to this warm loving feeling as long as she could. Even as she parks her car in Gill's carpark, knowing she was going to get lectured, she holds tightly to her mobile because after Gill flattened her, looking back at these family photos would be the only thing to lift her back up. When she knocks on Gill's door, it is mere seconds before she swings it open. Gill's face is straight and unamused. She was dressed finely, as if ready to go out, and the stench of her disapproval was almost as prevalent as her flowery perfume.)

Rachel: Are you going out?

Gill: Soon. Christmas brunch with Julie.

Rachel: Oh. Nice. Can I? (Rachel looks over Gill's shoulder into the flat.)

Gill: (folds her arms) I've still got to fix my hair. (Rachel shifts her weight from foot to foot and drops her head.) And haven't you got to be at work?

Rachel: (pouts) Please? (Gill sighs, more annoyed by Rachel's childish pout than softened by it. She moves and allows Rachel to step into the flat. Rachel watches Gill close the door but not lock it, ready to usher her out again. She had to navigate the conversation carefully. Meekly,) Happy Christmas. (She holds out the gift. Gill only unfolds her arms to take it and place the box immediately down on the glass hallway table. Gill folds her arms again before looking back to the squirmy Rachel. Strike One.)

Gill: So far, for me, it is a Happy Christmas. I'd rather not spend too much of it irritated, so be quick.

Rachel: (Chews the inside of her lip. Her heart was pounding and she felt very much like a child, ready to plead her way out of a punishment. Internally she chastises herself. She hates that she cannot control her desire for Gill's approval. Eagerly,) I swear I didn't know about the affair until I was driving her to the party. I had no idea at all. Especially not when I was helping Adam plan everything. I was sick when I figured it out.

Gill: Why should I believe any of that? You've lied to me before for Janet. Once a liar-

Rachel: You've lied for me. She's lied for me. But that was work, you were the boss, we couldn't be totally honest with you, ever.

Gill: So, you're suddenly not a liar?

Rachel: What was I meant to do? Walk in and ruin the party? Tell everyone to clear out and say "Hey Adam, I hope you kept the receipt because Janet's messing about with another fella."? She'd never forgive me.

Gill: Honestly, I'm not sure why I expected more from you. I don't know why I thought you, of all people, might have a bit of empathy. When actually, you're a cheater too.

Rachel: (sighs, but it comes out more like a whine.) I'm sorry Gill.

Gill: Tell it to Adam, once you're done helping ruin his life.

Rachel: I'm not.

Gill: Have you spoken to Sean? How's his life been since you destroyed your marriage?

Rachel: (blinks rapidly at the low blow) I don't...I don't know. (looks aside) Why is this about me?

Gill: And why Kevin? Of all people? You shag the office idiot?

Rachel: I-I was drunk. I was angry. I don't know.

Gill: And married.

Rachel: Right. I had tried to end it with Sean before that but he wouldn't listen.

Gill: So it was his fault?

Rachel: No. But-

Gill: Is it also Adam's fault? Hm?

Rachel: No, he-

Gill: Was it my fault?

Rachel: No of course not. I cheated on Sean because, I felt trapped and I didn't know what else to do. I wouldn't do it again.

Gill: Which? Marriage or cheating?

Rachel: Both.

Gill: Poor Adam. Sweet, thoughtful, caring, stupid Adam being strung along. Do you know how that feels? Do you know how humiliating that is?

Rachel: Nick- (Sucks in her bottom lip and puts her hands in her pockets. Gill is showing no signs of softening.)

Gill: Nick wasn't cheating on you. You were the bit on the side. He was cheating _with_ you.

Rachel: That's not fair. I didn't know he was married. He strung me along for two years. And I apologized to his wife once I found out. I told her I was sorry and that I didn't know. Just like, I didn't know about Janet. Can you just, not be cross with me? (Gill raises an eyebrow.) Why should we row over a relationship, neither of us are even in?

Gill: So, you think you're absolved of moral responsibility?

Rachel: I didn't know. Not until we were in the car and on the way to the party. I wouldn't've helped Adam if I'd known. I don't think it's fair to him. He's a great bloke, Adam. But what am I meant to do? What would you have me do, Gill? (Gill realizes she's been 'here' with Rachel before. She looks Rachel over, her hands in her pockets, her shoulders shrugged forward. At work, to Gill, this looked like Rachel didn't care, her posture and hands, suggested she was giving up responsibility. Gill realizes now, that it's really just that she's totally giving up. She needed to be in Gill's good graces. While Gill, could admit to herself, that she liked the power, something about this didn't feel right. Rachel looks off to the side,) Should I, betray my best mate and tell Adam the little that I sussed? And what about work? She's my DS. You know how our communication shuts down, when she's off with me, I can't have that. Everything's going so well since I've been back. She promised me she would end it. (Rachel sneaks eye contact and holds it when she sees Gill's arms have uncrossed.) And I can't tell him, especially now that he's in hospital. It'd break his heart...maybe literally.

Gill: Did you say Adam is in hospital?

Rachel: Heart attack. Last night. Sorry, I didn't text ya. I was updating Tasie and Dorothy.

Gill: Is he alright?

Rachel: Janet's been with him all night. He's fine now. Minor heart attack. She's not taking any visitors, but Gill, I really do believe her that she's going to call it off. She was texting me last night saying how she couldn't lose him and how things like this happen to teach us what to be grateful for. I dunno.

Gill: I'll have to talk to her.

Rachel: I am sorry. (Gill nods. Her face remains straight but Rachel knows this nod means she's been forgiven. She struggles against a smile. Childishly, she wanted to hug her. Since they've had "Murray family dinners" Rachels been getting a hug from Gill, on her way out the door, basica bi-weekly. Not that she was counting. She wasn't going to push it now though or make the moment weird.)

Gill: If you find out she hasn't ended it, with this other bloke, you tell me.

Rachel: Yes, ma'am.

Gill: And I'll speak to Adam myself. (Rachel nods in agreement.) That way you can keep your work and personal life separate. You are getting better at that.

Rachel: Thank you Gill. (Gill nods again.)

Gill: Right. Well, I really have got to finish my hair. So-

Rachel: (shifts quickly into action) I've got to get going too. (She starts towards the door.)

Gill: Wait just a second. (Rachel pauses at the door and watches Gill disappear into the great room. She shifts her weight side to side, anxious again, with having to wait, but overall feeling positive with how the conversation went. She sneaks her smile in while Gill is out of the room. When she hears her heels returning, Rachel straightens her face and her stance. Rachel's eyes catch sight of the blue gift bag.)

Rachel: (smiles) I told Charlie that Father Christmas left something here for her. But you keep it, so you can see her open it when we come for supper Sunday. (squirms) If, if you still want us to come by.

Gill: Yes, I'd love to see her face. (Rachel's smile widens with a little more relief.) But this one is actually for you. (Gill holds out the bag.) Charlie said your favorite color was blue. (Rachel takes the bag.)

Rachel: Thank you. (Her face crumples and a sob and tear escape. She quickly covers her face with her free hand and turns her head away from Gill for a second attempting to pull herself together.) Sorry I- (She wipes a few more tears before looking back to Gill and straightening up.) Sorry, I don't know where that came from. That's very kind of you. (Gill is smiling at her warmly now and this smile alone keeps the lump in Rachel's throat.)

Gill: I've got 5 minutes. Open it on your own time. Let me know if you like it. Be honest, because I can get my money back. (Rachel laughs and her smile widens revealing her dimples.)

Rachel: Thank you Gill.

Gill: Thank you for mine. Now get out, please. (Rachel laughs again and opens the flat door.)

Rachel: Bye.

(Rachel gets to her car, starts the engine and stares at the small blue bag. For a second she thought she'd wait to open it when she got to work but her child-like Christmas wonder absolutely will not allow it. She pulls the white tissue paper from the bag and sees a small envelope and a box. Reminding herself she's an adult, she opens the card first. On the front is a picture of a corgi, dressed like Sherlock Holmes. Rachel laughs and a tear escape. She opens it. To the left are printed the words "Get a Clue!" and beside that in Gill's handwriting it says "I saw this and thought of you. Happy Christmas Kid. x Gill" . Rachel laughs and wipes a few more sneaky tears. She then pulls the small blue box from the bag. Tiffany & Co. She can't believe it even before she opens it. Could it be a gag gift? She's seen people do that, buy an expensive box to fool the other person. Did Gill really spend Tiffany's money on her? Her. Rachel Bailey? No way. She opens the box and to her surprise, inside is a silver charm necklace with three charms. She gently touches each, a Sherlock Holmes figure, a magnifying glass, and a circular pendant with an R engraved. Rachel can no longer control herself. She leans forward folding her arms on the steering wheel and sobs happy Christmas tears.)

END

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy New Year! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all had a Happy New Year. I'm excited for 2020 because it HAS to be better than 2019. If you are interested in the continuation of these characters stories see the link below. **

s/13470214/1/Part-3-Scott-Bailey-2020


End file.
